Phone Calls and Lord Apollo
by bookloverwithninjaskills
Summary: Rachel waits for Percy with Apollo when... Well, find out 'cause I ain't telling. T for cursing. Rachel/Apollo and hints of Percabeth. ONE-SHOT. For Valentines Dayt  Singles Awareness Day .


**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, Star Wars (it's AWESOME though!), Twitter (I have a Twitter. Follow me: meadowbieber), or the terrible holiday that is Valentines Day. If I did own Valentines Day, I would re-name it 'Singles Awareness Day'.**

**Note: It does mention the books in here, but Percy has paid to get them written. And HoO never really happened. Sort of. **

**Pairing: Apollo/Rachel**

Apollo leaned back in his chair, pleased by the portrait of him. "It's excellent young padawan."

"I thought Percy paid the Riordan dude to write about his adventures, not the director of fucking Star Wars," Rachel snapped.

Apollo looked at her in disbelief. "Are you PMS-ing or something?" Her glare cut through his stupidity. "Right… Hey, at least I saved all of your cute underwear."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "No, I'm pissed off. Percy and Annabeth were going to give me a ride this morning to camp; first, Percy wanted to squeeze a little fuck session in before they left. Second, they're not here yet," Rachel explained. "And it's Valentines Day."

"Sucks. I hate Valentines Day. They always have a school break either right before or right after, and I always get college girls partying and wanting fuck buddies right about now."

Rachel sighed. "Well, I have a break now, and Chiron wants me to go to camp for a little meeting with him. He says that I need to check on my cave and some other shit."

Apollo shook his head. "The last Oracle wasn't very… Rachel Dare-ish so he's probably paranoid." Apollo tilted his chair back a little more.

"Well paranoia sucks."

"I kno—AHHH!" Apollo fell backwards out of his chair.

Rachel started laughing. "You know what? I'm going to check my security cams later and get that on a DVD."

A phone went off somewhere in the room. "Ugh, where's my phone?" Rachel started shuffling through papers on her desk. Apollo smirked.

"In my back pocket."

She whipped around and put out her hand. "Give it."

"No."

Rachel made a quick dash behind him and snatched it out of his back pocket. She slid the arrow to answer. "Hello?"

"No, give me back my phone," Apollo squealed.

"It's my phone Apollo." Rachel sighed and went back to the caller.

"Hey Rachel."

"What do you want you man whore?"

Percy snorted. "I am not a man whore."

Rachel pushed Apollo's ear away. "So that's why you called me at eight this morning and said you were going to be a 'little late' with Annabeth giggling in the background and a turned on tone? And it's now one o'clock?" Apollo covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

"How do you know I have a turned on tone?"

"Well, when Annabeth wears that red bikini—close your mouth. I see you. Bigger whore than Hermes-"

"Were you talking to me?" Percy asked.

"No, I was talking to someone else," Rachel said truthfully.

"Is Will Solace with you? I swear, he has been making moves on you since you became the Oracle," Percy said.

"We're just friends. Anyways, when Annabeth wears the red bikini, your voice goes husky—"

"Are you calling my voice fat?" Percy snapped.

Over the phone, Rachel heard Annabeth hit Percy on the head.

"Continue. I know what it means now," Percy said.

"Well, it goes husky, and Annabeth giggles and bites her lip. Then I build my sandcastle," Rachel finished.

"Oh. Whatever. We'll be there in thirty minutes."

"Let me guess: you need a _shower_." Rachel said teasingly.

"Bye," Percy said all too quickly and hung up.

Apollo by now had started rolling with laughter. "That's funny. You're good," Apollo managed out.

It fell silent until Apollo and Rachel looked at each other and said, "That's what she said!"

More giggles were released from their mouths.

"Okay, we need to stop laughing," Rachel decided.

Apollo calmed down. "Okay. What to do now?"

"Let's wait."

Halfway through their waiting, Apollo blurted, "Rachel, I really want to kiss you."

Rachel complied. And she did without much complaint, for she wanted to, too.

Right when the knock at Rachel's door sounded, Apollo pulled away and breathlessly said, "Look away. I'll see you soon Dare."

Rachel looked away, and Apollo flashed out.

The only trace of Apollo being there was a peach colored rose with a note that said,

_Red and pink are so cliché darling._


End file.
